Waiting For You
by The-Unseelie-Queen
Summary: Kin Myougi isn't normal. The being that inhabits her soul isn't normal. A possessor of great power, Kin poses a threat to Aizen, and to the monsters that lurk around. But will she find the courage to fight. Uryu thinks so. UryuxOc. Crap summary!
1. Prologue

Waiting For You

**Hello people! Here is my new story. As usual, please read, review and enjoy!**

* * *

The dark, looming clouds had started to disperse, fading into the lightening sky as if they'd never been there at all. Finally, she thought in relief, the rain has stopped. Indeed, endless downpour had come to a finish. After years of grief, Kin had decided to start over. The sun was high in the sky, a ball of fire that warmed Teshi's heart and filled her with hope. Things were finally looking up.

The young woman knelt to the ground, her simple white kimono brushing the dead grass. Even though the rain had receded, Kin's inner world was still completely dead. The woman frowned as she stroked the wilting flowers, coaxing them back to life. Her lips turned upwards as the petals returned to their glorious pink, standing tall for all to see. It would take a long time, but Tenshi was going to restore her world. While helping Kin restore hers.


	2. Chapter One

Waiting For You

**Okay, here's the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

To Kin, it was easy to hear what was being said on the other side of the thin green door. In class 1-3. The teacher, Miss Ochi, was introducing her to her new classmates. Why did I decide to switch schools? Kin asked herself. She'd forgotten how much she hated being stared at. Which what was going to happen the second she entered that room. Her stomach was twisting in uncomfortable ways and sweat was making her hands slick. Gripping the strap of her bag to keep her hands busy, Kin took hearing her name as her cue to enter. Pulling the door open, she stepped into the classroom.

Like she had predicted, everyone was staring at her. Kin swallowed nervously, and managed a small smile.

"H-hello," she stuttered, gripping her bag even more tightly. Her stomach flipped again, almost making her retch. She swallowed the bile, praying no-one noticed. A chorus of greetings rang out. The loudness, the cheerful atmosphere, the piercing stares were too much, Kin lost her nerve. She let her head hang, her charcoal bangs covering her face, shielding her.

Miss Ochi directed her to a seat, Kin taking it without glancing up. Vomiting in front of everyone was the last thing she needed. There was a bang, and an "oww!", followed by chuckling from her peers, but Kin refused to look up.

The first three periods passed in a blur, fortunately without incident, and without Kin having to make conversation. When it was time for lunch, Kin found a girl in front of her seat before she could blink. Her bright orange hair caught Kin's eye, then her large bust, then her sweet smile and huge grey eyes. A spark of jealousy hit Kin like a blow: this girl was beautiful.

"Hi," she greeted, hands behind her back. "My name is Orihime Inoue. I was wondering if you wanted to eat lunch with me and my friends." Orihime said, a soft smile on her face. Kin was surprised, somebody was offering her to eat lunch with them? That was unexpected. Buying herself time, Kin packed her books away with exaggerated slowness. There was no need. Extra time came in the form of Tatsuki.

"What're doing, Orihime?" The short-haired girl asked. Orihime half-turned to smile and explained. "Hi Tatsuki, I was inviting Kin to eat lunch with us. Is that okay?" Tatsuki nodded, studying Kin, who now had her bag slung over her shoulder. Tatsuki's expression changed, as if she had just realized something. She took a step forward, towards Kin. "Hey, you're the new girl, aren't you?" Kin nodded, resigning herself to the fact that she would probably be called that for a while. Suddenly, Tatsuki grinned. "Well, anyone gives you trouble, come get me. 'Kay?" She exclaimed, a hand on her hip and a determined glint in her eyes. Kin didn't reply, shocked. Noticing her expression, Orihime tugged them both out onto the grass, where the other girls were waiting. After being introduced to everyone, Kin sat down in the shade of a nearby tree. She listened to the other girls conversation with a growing sense of... pleasure. She felt like she belonged – something she hadn't felt ever since she discovered her... strange heritage.


End file.
